Weakend but strong
by NerdGeekflower
Summary: Merlin has been Sick, Weak, and a Freak for his entire life after a tragic loss Arther shows him that that's okay partially a cross over with X-men but not really Gwen/Lancealot and eventual Merlin/Arther
1. Chapter 1

**A/N READ: Okay so this is a sort of crossover between Merlin and X-men but the only character from the X-men i am going to use is the Professor and even then he plays a very minor role in the story so thats why it's not in the crossover section so for the purpose of this fic Merlin is Sickly and weak partially because i love Sick!Merlin and partially because it makes sense in the story. Long A/N i'm sorry i hate that too. Enjoy! **

Merlin sighed as he looked out the window of the car, the car taking him to the school for freaks. Freaks like him. Merlin had been telepathic since before he could remember, he could read minds and move objects. Merlin was a mutant. Around the time Merlin turned 10 Merlin's power grew, this was also around the time Merlin began to meet other mutants. Every time he would meet other mutants he would come away from the experience with that mutants power. He didn't mean to, he never meant to. The odd thing was he never seemed to steal their power just sort of copy it. _I bet they will call me 'the copy machine' here. _Merlin thought as they pulled up to the school _I bet they will hate me. _

"Hey did you hear?" Lance said by way of greeting as he entered Arthur's room

"Oh that you and Gwen did it over winter holiday? yeah I heard about that" Arthur turned to face his friend grinning from ear to ear

"We're getting a- wait what? You heard about that? Ee didn't tell anyone yet!" Arthur doubled over with silent laughter

"So you did? Really?"

"Wait you mean that you..." Lance's face turned the color of a tomato "Oh."

"Well what is it you were going to tell me?"

"We're getting a new student"

"Oh? and whats the word on his freaky?"

"They say he's a stealer" Arthur cocked one eyebrow, a stealer that was interesting normally they wouldn't like having stealers around the school

"And how reliable is that info?" Lance made a so-so gesture, and came to sit by Arthur "So Lance...How's Gwen?"

"Shut it Pendragon!"

Merlin fiddled with his mother's bracelet nervously as he looked up at the school it was just so...big. He adjusted his bag on his shoulders and followed Gauis up to the door. Gauis smiled at him

"Ready?"

"Does it matter?" Gauis gave him a warm smile

"Not particularly but you have no reason not to be"

"Right..." Merlin followed him through the door's and up the stairs to the professor's office.

"Good Evening Merlin" the professor said he had a bald head and a kind face but, Merlin could tell he was not one to be toyed with.

"Yeah" he gulped.

"There is no need to be nervous Merlin I'm not going to bite" he gave Merlin a reassuring smile Merlin just nodded "So Merlin your mutation from what I hear is quite... unique"

"You could say that" Merlin said dully, The professor smiled

"We will need to run some tests though, so you will not be able to join the other students full tike for a week as you will be needed for testing in the afternoons"

"Okay" Merlin hoped this was standard practice he did not want to be branded as a freak in a school of freaks in his first week

"Now Merlin I was reading through your file and it seems you have a bit of what we would call a weak system" Merlin blushed, he knew what the professor was going to say next the whole you have to be afraid to tell the teachers and excuse yourself if your not feeling well they will understand and all that. Merlin had been sickly just as long as he'd been a mutant. Forever. Sick, Weak, Freak. That was him.

"Yeah it's been a lot better lately though so I'll be fine" Merlin lied. the Professor looked skeptical but said nothing.

"Alright. Gauis will show you to your room"

Arthur saw the new kid being lead to his room by Gauis the School nurse, his frist thought was _damn he looks cute_. Arthur was gay, he was one of the many out gay kids in the school. There were a lot of them, for some reason being a mutant and being gay just went together a lot of the time. Not like it mattered, people ignore mutants any way so if your a gay mutant they double ignore you. In a way it's better. Plus the mutant community is pretty accepting. _He's so pale. Too pale._ he turned the corner and listened to see where his room was. it sounded like 212 maybe?Arthur had excellent hearing. two down from him next to Lance, perfect.

As Merlin was being lead to his room he saw a boy about his age possibly older, pass them he was handsome, and he smiled at Merlin as he walked passed. Merlin didn't smile back, Merlin couldn't smile, not yet. Not since his mothers death.

**A/N; so yeah thats the first chapter I know its short but i felt it's end here if you know what i mean. i'm probably going to try to have the next chapter up by next tuesday but if it gets a good response i'll do it sooner:) **

**Bad or good i love reviews. :D *hint hint***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: aww you guys are amzing so updated sooner than planed :) **

**so thank you to **

krissystvs **for the favorite **

twistedsister-emogir **for the Alert **

yogiyogiyogi **for the favorite/ Author Alert**

AmandaFray **for reviewing/Alerting **

Defyinglogic13 **for alerting/Reviewing **

**Those made my day! Literally i'm that easy to make happy. **

**Oh and i Realized i forgot the Disclaimer on the first chapter so **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters **

The first thing Merlin did on his first day of school at the Xavier school for gifted young ones was get horribly lost on his way to breakfast. _They should have at least given me a map _he was thinking as he ran headfirst into someone. That someone turned out to be a girl with darkish skin and a pretty face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he slammed into her.

"Sorry!" Merlin jumped back just as startled by the sudden collision as she was. "God I'm Sorry are you alright?" she laughed.

"Yes I'm fine. You must be new I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen"

"I'm Merlin"

"Are you lost?"

"No I'm good"

"Really?" Gwen said raising one eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really"

"Did you already eat breakfast?"

"No" Merlin said dumbstruck by her question.

"Do you want Breakfast?"

"Yes" Merlin said still confused.

"Then come on your going the wrong way."

"Oh"

It was Breakfast the next day that Arthur saw him again he was siting with Gwen and Morgana looking as though he had no idea how he got there. _Damn he's cute_ Arthur thought nearly running in to Gwaine.

"Hey Pendragon, Blind today are we?" Gwaine teased.

"Yeah." Arthur said, his attention still on the pale brunet seated by Gwen.

"Where is your head today man?"

"Nowhere. Hey Gwaine?"

"Yeah Blindy?"

"I think we should sit with Gwen and Morgana today"

Merlin's first impression of Gwen's friend Morgana was that she was really _really _loud. Which was nice because she did most of talking without Merlin having to say anything. Which he deiced he liked. At least Morgana's constant chatter was distracting him from the rest of the lunch room whispering in his was used to it he had moved around a ton in his could almost hear his mother saying _'you'll be alright Merlin, you always adapt'_. He began to fiddle with his bracelet at the memory of his mother _'you'll be alright'. _

"So your the new kid everyones been buzzing about" sneered a younger boy standing by their table, His friends came up behind him.

"Beat it Mordred!" Morgana sneered back. Merlin tried not to get excited at her jumping to his defense, it didn't mean they were might hate this boy.

"Ah Mordred is there something you needed? I'm sure I could help you" The handsome blonde from yesterday took the seat next to Merlin, two other boy took seats at their table. One he figured must be Lance Gwen's boyfriend. Whom she had raged about earlier. Lance put his arm around Gwen and glared at Mordred. The other turned a seat around and leaned across the back also glaring at Mordred.

"Get lost squirt" sneered the second left with one last glare in their general direction.

"Sorry about that, Mordred can be pretty big-headed sometimes " the blonde said "I'm Arthur, the one fondling Gwen is Lance and that's Gwaine"

"I do not fondle" Lance protested

"I was not talking to you for I do not talk to fondlers" Arthur turned back towards Merlin "So..."

"Merlin"

"Merlin" Arthur smiled at Merlin, and this time Merlin smiled back not on purpose not for any reason. It just felt right to smile, as though it was something they always did. He smiled for the first time in months and it felt great. Merlin also had deiced he liked the way he said his name. It sounded nice, natural. Merlin deiced he liked this boy, a lot.

Arthur smiled at Merlin hopping to calm his obvious nerves. Merlin smiled back, it was a slight small shy smile. But Arthur liked it all the same. He really had to find out if this kid was gay. Fast.

**A/N Read: Sorry that was pretty short again. Next time will get further into more about Merlin's sickness and all that the main purpose of this is for them to officially meet So Merlin and Arthur are beginning to become friends, but never fear this will not stay simple friendship for long! :) i want you to tell me what you think characters Mutations should be not Merlin obviously. but anybody else Please Please **_**please **_**tell me what you think i have a few ideas but i want to know. leave it in a review or PM me. :)**

**Anyways tell me what you thought good or bad :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay! my authors note's were horrendously long on the last one so i'm going to keep this one short and sweet :) oh and aurora89 and verymuchly for the ideas keep em comin **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Don't worry dude the tests aren't _that_ hard!" Gwaine said slapping Merlin hard on the back "Your going to do fine."

"Honestly _Mer_-lin I don't know why your worried 40% of all students live!" it had taken Arthur exactly 4 minuets of having been introduced to Merlin for him to start calling him _Mer-_lin. Merlin had to admit he kind of liked it. Not that he would _ever_ tell Arthur that though.

"Emery, Merlin?" Professor Nim called from the testing room. The others said their goodbyes and good lucks and Gwaine gave him one final smack to the back before Merlin went in. After less than 5 minuets of testing Merlin discovered 2 things 1) Professor Nim hated him for some reason and 2) The tests were actually _that_ hard. She had him flat out sprinting on a treadmill, apparently nobody had told her that he was supposed to be weak physically, _if I do this for much longer iI'm going to..._ his vision began to swim black swirling in where black shouldn't have been _...yeah I'm definitely going to pass out. _Merlin's knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground and darkness engulfed him.

Arthur liked Merlin more the more he got to know him, okay so he had one conversation with the kid but Arthur liked him he was shy and little like a baby deer. A very sexy one. He seemed liked he needed someone to look after him and take care of him and did Arthur want to be that person? Hell yes.

"Hey" Leon slipped into the seat next to him.

"Hi!" Leon gave him a strange look, Arthur couldn't help it, he was happy.

"Your chipper" Arthur nodded.

"So did you hear about the new kid."

"Yeah" Arthur smiled at the mere mention of Merlin. The way he had smiled at him today...

"Yeah, so I heard he passed out during his testing today" Arthur's eyes bugged out of his head. His brain went into mega-drive. What happened? Where is he? Is he okay? Would they let him in to see him? Is he gay? Arthur ignored the last question his brain fired at him. In truth the answer to the last question scared him more than any of the others.

"Arthur" he turned towards the door to see Morgana's worried face staring back at him "It's Merlin."

Merlin woke to several faces swimming above him, when they came into focus he saw the worried faces of Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Lance, and Gwaine.

"Hi?" merlin mumbled blearily.

"Morning sunshine" Arthur said smiling.

"erm...yeah" Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and accepted the water Arthur offered him Arthur tried not to think too much about the fact that their fingers watch that drop of water had escaped Merlin's lips and rolled down his neck. "If you don't mind me asking what are you all doing here?"

"What do you mean? we're your friends _Mer-_lin thats what friends do"

"Friends" Merlin said as if testing the word in his mouth "I haven't ever really had friends before, not any that went well anyway..." a dark look came across Merlin's face and he looked away from the others.

"Well, we're here for you now Merlin" Gwen smiled at him. "Which is why you should have told us" Merlin was confused for a second an then it dawned on him, Gauis most have told them about his... condition.

"Oh...that, I didn't think it was relevant."

"Really _Mer_-lin? I am ridiculously weak and spent my entire childhood in and out of the ICU but thats not important?" Merlin shrugged.

"Guess not"

"Merlin it's a good thing I like you" Morgona Raised her eyebrows at Arthur but said nothing, it was going to be interesting to see how things played out, because Morgana knew her brother and he was falling hard for this boy. She just hoped he was gay.

**A/N: okay so i hope to get to the point where Arthur and Merlin become a couple soon. After that we go on to some fighting action! also i don't know if any of you like glee but if you do i have a friend who just wrote an AWSOME fic about Kurt and Blaine called 'My silly Valentine' so check it out! and keep those reviews coming i still want to know what you think! **

**Keep those reviews comin! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so i'll i have to say here is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! you guy are awesome and are giving some awesome self esteem oh and i think i said this before but this is really focussing on Merlin not the x-men which is why its not under crossover and as of right now only the professor is going to be in the story oh and did i mention THANK YOU?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters nor am i calming to**

Arthur was lying on his bed attempting to tackle the impossibly boring essay Professor Nim had dumped on them. Yes thats what he was doing he was _not _ thinking about how cute Merlin had looked sleeping in the infirmary earlier that evening. Neither was he thinking about how he would have liked to cuddle up next to Merlin in that bed. And he _definitely _ wasn't thinking about the drop of water that had rolled down his neck. He wasn't jealous that drop either, who could be jealous of a water droplet? Nah not Arthur that was stupid.

"So what do you think of this Merlin fellow eh?"

"What do you want Morgana?"

"Merlin."

"What about him?"

"You like him."

"Yeah he's nice and he'll make a good addition to our group, keep us grounded you know? It will lighten the burden of Gwen because she's always the one keeping us grounded. He's also nice and stuff and-"

".Him" Morgana cut him off.

"Yeah. I mean thats what I said. That is what I said right?" he gulped gods did she know? Was he that obvious?

"Arthur Geoffrey Pendragon look me in the eyes and tell me you are not romantically interested in Merlin." Arthur looked down and sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To me? Yes I'm your sister." Morgana flopped down next to him on the bed. "Tell me."

"He's just..." Arthur sighed and flopped back next to her "so... simple...and...sexy in this doe-eyed way... and when he smiled at me I just...argh" Arthur wriggled on the bed as if un able to get comfortable he daubted he ever would be again until Merlin was cuddled in next to him.

"Do you even know if he's gay yet?"

"Who's gay yet?" Gwaine walked in flowed by Lance and Gwen.

"We want to know if Merlin is gay or not." Morgana informed them. Gwen furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

"Art here is fallin' hard" Arthur groaned partially because he _hated_ it when she called him 'Art' and partially because she just reveled to _everyone_ that he liked Merlin. There was then a collective "Ohhhhhh" and everyone started to discus ways for them to figure out if Merlin was gay and if he liked Arthur back. Once they got to possible kids names Arthur left. He was surprised that he made through the whole surrogate vs adoption debate. When lo and behold he ran into Merlin himself. He looked just as amazing as always. Especially for someone who had just passed out not 6 hours ago.

"Oh hey" he said when he saw Arthur.

"Hey yourself" Arthur took a thoughtful pause. "Hey I don't mean to like tell you off or anything but should you really be up and walking around shouldn't you be like in bed um...resting?" Merlin gave a small chuckle.

"No, I figure I've spent enough of my life in bed already so...plus I pass out like all the time so it's cool" Arthur must have looked kind of horrified because Merlin laughed nervously "I mean not _all _the time all the time just like some of the time I uh-"

"No, no it's okay _Mer_-lin I'm sure your stronger than you look" They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"your room is like right next to mine right?"

"yeah"

"could you show me the way?"

"Ah lost are we _Mer_-lin?"

"No"

"Really?'

"No"

The two boys sat on Merlin's bed in his room, in awkward silence not particularly doing anything just sort of watching each other, Merlin was obviously not going to initiate conversation so it was up to Arthur.

"So did you make a dent in that physics paper Nim assigned us yet?"

"Oh yeah! I finished it during free period, it was fun" Merlin sounded way to enthusiastic about physics than anyone should ever be about physics. Arthur did listen to Merlin, just not to his words but more to the tone of his voice he then allowed his eyes to wander following the path of that damned water droplet. He did not let his eyes wander much father south than this... not to often any way. His eyes traced his angelically carved cheek bones and those ears...oh the ears the moved around slightly as he talked, and Arthur wanted to eat those ears to chew on them playfully, gently, gently he reminded him self he's delicate, delicate and sexy. Suddenly Arthur couldn't control himself, his hunger, his want no his _need_ for this boy, this perfect boy siting in front of him so he took what he needed, he leaned forward and captured those lips those perfect lips with his own.

**A/N: Ohhhhh Cliff hanger! thanks again oh and by the way i have made a list of everyone and their mutations so if you want i could post that. **

**Good or bad i love reviews :) **


	5. CharectersMutaition list

**A/N: Okay so not a real chapter. i'm good about my updates but i'm not that good! People have been wondering about what characters Mutations are so here! There is a fair amount of Latin and Arthurian references used in the names. So see if you can pick that out!  
><strong>

Name-Merlin Balinor Emery

Mutant name- Copycat

Mutation- Copy's other Mutant's powers without harming their abilities, can not copy Physical Mutations such as super strength or speed

Name- Arthur Geoffrey Pendragon

Mutant name- King

Mutation- as fast as the speed of sound, can hold up to 8 tons on his own, can also fly

Name- Morgana fay Pendragon

Mutant name- Hestia

Mutation- can create and control fire, she also has visions of the future

Name- Guinevere Findabair Guanhumara

Mutant name-Vine

Mutation- can talk to plants and can control them

Name- Lance Prose Cart

Mutant name- Ictus

Mutation- he has long spires that jut out along his spine and arms he can shoot these at people.

Name- Leon Rupert Derek

Mutant name- ghost

Mutation- can turn completely invisible including anything he is touching, when he becomes invisible he disappears completely nobody can touch him so he can walk through walls and people can walk through him

Name-Gwaine Gareth Green

Mutant name- liquidus

Mutation- can control any liquid, his body also contains more liquid than others, with out enough liquid in him he could dry out and die

Name- Gauis Magister Scire

Mutant name- Stitcher

Mutation- can heal flesh wounds provided he makes eye contact with the patient

Name-Nim Tenebrae Malum

Mutant name- Tonitruum

Mutation- Controls weather such as lightning or thunder

Name- Morgues Iram Malum

Mutant name- Cicatrix

Mutation- can injure a person with her mind

Name- Mordred Odium Malum

Mutant name- Hatter

Mutation- causes very vivid hallucinations and can descend you into madness.

**A/N: okay so yes Mordred and Morgues are siblings and their mother is Nimueh so there just one big happy Evil family! already working on the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay! here we go! we can relive that cruel cliff hanger i left on you! oh and i should have said this much **_**much **_**earlier but...SLASH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor am i claiming **

Merlin was confessed maybe Arthur was right maybe he should be resting but... wait Arthur. Arthur was kissing him. No, no that can't be right Arthur didn't even know he was gay, yes Arthur was beautiful and sure Merlin had been crushing on him since he first saw him but this was soo...nice...no. No thats not what he was going to say. But what was he going to say? Did it mater? Yes. No. Maybe. He was kissing Arthur and Arthur was kissing him now that he thought about it Arthur had started it. So if he wanted him back what did it mater? No it did. Stop he couldn't he had to stop. But...He didn't want to. Yes. Yes he had to. Merlin pulled away, and he ran. He ran like hell.

At first Arthur couldn't believe it Merlin was kissing him back Merlin moaned and tried to pull away but Arthur wasn't finished yet. He hadn't satisfied the hungry animal inside of him. Merlin finally succeeded in pulling away and then he ran away. Just like that. Arthur watched him go he could have easily caught him, his mutation allowed him to do that. But he didn't he understood rejection when he saw it. He went back to his room.

Merlin's instincts kicked in and he ran to the roof. It was raining and it felt nice, his mother always told him a cold rain washes away the hearts woes, that was really what he wanted it to do. All it was really doing though was reminding him of Will, which was good in a way. It was a nice firm reminder of why it wouldn't work for him and Arthur. He inhaled the strong sent of rain and it sent him back.

_~Flash Back~_

_ Will had always been nice to Merlin, other people always called him names such as freak, or homo and fairy boy. But Will never did any thing like that he was strangely cool with Merlin's being gay, then in freshman year Will had come out to Merlin and the rest of the school. Their friendship turned into something a little more intimate, and it then began on a clean rainy night. They had, a sort of fight about Will flirting with one of the other boys in Spring valley high, they weren't dating or anything so it's not like Merlin really had any right to be upset but...he was having a bad day and he just snapped. The doctors had tolled him that day that he was going to go through another rough patch and it had upset him. So Merlin had took out his anger and frustration on Will and run out into the rain crying. Will had caught up with him and they had shared a passionate kiss in the rain. Needless to say Will stopped flirting with the other boys. But there was a problem, Merlin hadn't told Will about the condition of his health. When things got worse and Merlin finally told Will. Will couldn't handle it. He broke Merlin's heart on a night very similar to the night on which he took it. He had broke Merlin's heart in the rain. Merlin then knew that he was damaged goods. He also knew he would never let anyone do that to him agin. Merlin would rather live loveless than hurt._

_~End Flash Back~_

Merlin thought about all of this as he sat on the edge of the roof. He starred down at his bracelet and cried.

"Mother!" he screamed to the howling wind on the stormy night. "Mother!"

**A/N: okay sorry sorry short chapter, I meant to make it longer but it's end was there but we got some good Merlin back story in! hmm you know i wonder what would happen to a weak sickly boy sitting out in the rain...hmmm i imagine that he would get really sick quite soon don't you? *evil cackle* sorry couldn't resist now go and click the review ****button and tell me what you think! go! NOW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: kayyy so this gets a little rushed near the middle but bear with me! there is some better stuff to come. this chapter is eh, not my best and i don't like it a ton but, hey *shurg*, we last left Merlin on the roof in the rain. thinking about sad things. kay chapter time! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters nor am i calming to. **

When Arthur got back to his room he found everyone still there, talking it was then the Arthur realized that he was crying.

"Hi!...oh Art whats wrong?" Morgana cued.

"I blew it.I blew everything" he then told them everything how stupid he was, and just how badly he had blown it.

"Well what is it you're waiting for?" Morgana asked once he was finished.

"What do you mean Morgana I blew it didn't you hear me?"

"No. He kissed back. He's gay he likes you."

"Wha-"

"No time! No time! you have to go find Merlin" Morgana grabbed an umbrella covered in little yellow ducks. Arthur had no idea where she had been keeping it. Arthur wasn't sure he wanted to know. "Go get 'em tiger" Arthur left with a smack to his backside from Morgana.

Merlin was cold his whole body was freezing. He leaned up against the wall. He had already shouted himself hoarse. Merlin wan't stupid he knew that people couldn't stay out in the rain and not get sick. Especially him. He just couldn't find the strength to move, probably not a good sign. Part of him wanted to just stay here, forever. Maybe he would join his mother. The rain stopped, no it just stopped hitting him. He could still hear it.

"I still don't mean to tell you off, but I doubt you should be out siting in the rain." Arthur was standing above him holding an umbrella.

"Hi" Merlin said sighing "yeah your right" Merlin paused "I'm sorry I just..." Merlin sighed again. "You don't want me." Arthur laughed nervously.

"Yes, actually I do."

"Nope you really really don't...I couldn't put you through that."

"Put me through what?" Merlin didn't answer. "Merlin." Merlin ignored him, Arthur sighed. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." He offered Merlin a hand up, which much to his surprise Merlin took. He was so surprised that he almost didn't catch Merlin as he swayed dangerously on his feet. "Woah easy there." Merlin sighed heavily leaning on

Arthur.

"I'm sick Arthur."

"Yes, I kind of figured that since you're an idiot who's siting out in the rain."

"No. Well yes, but thats not what I meant. I'm sick and it won't get any better, it will just get worse" Merlin hung his head low "I'm damaged goods and you're to good to want damaged goods."

"No." Merlin looked up. "I hardly know you Merlin, but what I do know is I love you." Merlin blinked back tears.

"No. No no no! I won't go through that I've been promised things like that and it was just the same with Will, he said the same things did the same things, made me feel the exact same way but when things got rough with me and my condition, he left because he couldn't handle it!" Merlin pushed Arthur back with surprising strength. He ran past him, but he didn't make it too far before he collapsed in the middle of the roof coughing. Now it was Arthur's turn to sigh. He knelt by Merlin and scoped him into his arms. "Wha-"

"Shhh. Shhhh." Arthur shushed him holding him against his chest protectively. It was then that he realized how small Merlin was, like a little doll in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Arthur smiled and then sighed.

"I'm showing you I can handle it." Arthur headed for his room where he drew Merlin up a warm bath, rapped him in a warm blanket, and tucked him into the bed. He turned to leave but a cold clammy hand reached out and caught his hand.

"Stay." and Arthur stayed holding Merlin against his chest and it felt for both of them that the world was right again.

A few floors down from the two boys tucked into bed, a meeting was happening. A meeting the boys did not know was happening, but it concerned them in a way that nobody not even those attending the meeting knew yet. Well one attending the meeting knew it concerned them but she was making her self scarce against the back wall.

"A spy?" Gauis said his surprise evident in his voice "Professor why do you think this?"

"Because Gauis old friend I sense it and in case you have forgotten my senses are usually quite accurate." The Professor replied taping his temple.

"We are just a school sir, what would one hope to gain by spying on _us_?" Professor Nim asked from her position near the back corner.

"Because my dear Nim, we have a new student who is far more powerful then he realizes, and if he were to fall into the wrong hands, well lets just say that would be, not good."

"The boy Merlin?" Gauis asked.

"Yes, He is powerful, Even more so possibly then the famous mutant who's name he bears."

"But he's just a boy and a sick one at that."

"Yes and I fear that there are some who would use him for there own purpose." Gauis nodded gravely, he knew this was true the boys own mother had been taken as bait for Merlin into someones trap. The X-men had gotten to Merlin in time to keep up the illusion that his mother was dead, but in reality she was being held to lure Merlin into a trap. No it was safer for the boy if he believed his mother to be dead. "We must protect him. Meeting adjourned." Nim left the meeting furious, her plan to lure Merlin out of the protective custody of the X-men using his precious mother had failed, and now the entire staff was looking out for the boy. And she needed him. But Nim had a plan she always had a plan, and her plan involved one Arthur Pendragon, Arthur didn't know it yet but he was going to lead his new sweetheart to his doom. And she knew just how to make him do it.

**A/N- Sorry if the A/M scene seemed a bit rushed i wanted to get to the staff meeting scene and i originally had a bunch of cute stuff planed with the bath and the cuddling but never fear there will be **_**plenty **_**of fluff in upcoming chapters. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: HI! so my last chapter was kinda eh (honestly this one is too) and lately i have been a little lazy about writing and have been reading a lot instead. sorry so any ways, yeah i'd like to point out though that i have 7 chapters up in the time i originally planed to have 2, if you don't count the character mutation list. yeah **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor am i claiming to don't own kindergarten cop either **

Merlin woke curled against Arthur's chest. _It should feel wrong _he thought, _I barely know him_. But it didn't feel wrong it felt right. It sounded odd but he felt as if this was he way it was supposed to be. _It wasn't like this with Will, _he thought dully _it never felt this right with him. _Merlin coughed roughly into his hand waking Arthur.

"Hi" Arthur said quietly "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Shitty" Merlin replied sighing.

"Do you need me to get anything?"

"No, you have to go to class."

"Bu-"

"No." Merlin rolled over "I'm not going anywhere"

Morgana was annoyed she hadn't slept thinking about Arthur and Merlin and how cute they would be together. She didn't even know if her brother had blown it or not yet. It was rather annoying. And with all the sexual tension between the two lover boys, Lance and Gwen where being even more disgustingly romantic. Morgana sighed as she picked at her breakfast watching Gwen and Lance giggle flirt and kiss. She really needed to stop setting people up and work on her own love life. She scanned the rest of the room, Gwanie? No too drunk. Mordred? too young. Lance? Taken. Leon? she stared at him he was...Handsome, quite but nice enough maybe...Arthur interrupted her thoughts by bounding to the table and plopping down next her. Grinning like and idiot.

"Goooood morning"

"I take it, it went well?" Morgana asked dryly.

"I do believe it did dear sister" Arthur got a far away look in his eyes "we cuddled" he said wistfully.

"Ah. and where is lover boy at this present moment in time?"

"He's sick"

"Oh! is he alright?" Gwen asked worriedly, pulling herself from her haze of sicking cuteness to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked tiredly "You should be with him"

"Why? He kicked me out" Morgana sighed, sometimes she doubted that they were related.

"You should have stayed"

"He wanted me to go to class."

"Arthur...it's Saturday."

"Ah..."

Arthur went back to the room with the supplies he had gathered, soup, cold medicine, movies... to find Merlin sitting up in bed reading. He looked up when Arthur entered the room.

"I thought you were going to class?"

"It's Saturday" Arthur said

"Ah"

"So i figured we would watch movies while you ate soup that cool with you? I mean if you really want I could leave and you could sleep or, read or-"

"Oh I don't know it depends on the movie." Merlin said smirking.

"What do you want to watch? We have billions of movies downstairs."

"Do you have Kindergarten Cop?" Merlin said sounding hopeful.

"I bet we do." Arthur returned a minute latter dvd case in hand with the now warm mug of handed the soup to Merlin and popped the dvd in and after a moments hesitation slipped into bed beside Merlin, who cuddled against his chest sipping his soup. Arthur smiled, this was nice. He could do this. And he did, over the next month and a half Arthur and Merlin spent multiple sick days like this together all the while getting to know each other more and more, everyday loving each other more. But then came the day that was problematic for every new couple the day that could make or brake it for all couples Valentines day, and Arthur was freaking out.

**A/N: so sorry. don't know why i had a reason like 2 seconds ago...oh yeah sorry that i'm lazy and put a 2 month time gap to skip character development **

**I **

**HATE**

**DEVELOPING**

**CHARACTERS **

**sorry. **

**I'm also sorry that there wasn't a ton of fluff but its Valentines day in the x-mer universe so it i'll be fluffy. **

**Also i know you were expecting Nim to lure arthur and lure Merlin and yadayadayada i a) needed them to be a couple first and b) haven't figured out how to do it yet. so sorry. review please i want to know if this story is starting to suck so i can un-suckifiy it oh and how do you feel about the Morgana/Leon pairing, i always have felt that Leon is under appreciated so he's going to be appreciated in this story so...yeah byeeees **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorrrrrryyyyyyy for two things the last two chapters have been kinda eh and this is really late because i wrote a oneshot and it took longer than expected. its called of heavy sighing and fevered warlocks if any one is intereste Sorry readers who are still with me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor am i clamming to **

"You hit like a girl Arthur and thats me talking! Hit me!"

"Sorry Morg" Arthur replied to Morgana's jibe, and then hit her _hard._

"Too hard Arthur too hard" Morgana said picking herself off from the floor. The siblings were sparing in one of the school's many gyms.

"Sorry, there is just no pleasing you sometimes" Arthur doused himself with water. "I think thats quite enough for one day."

"Pansy." Morgana spat at him, she conjured fire to float around her face and spark in her hair. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"What?" she said stunned letting her fire sputter and die. Nothing scared Arthur. Ever.

"Not of you. Of Valentine's Day"

"Oh that." Arthur sat on the step that lead in to the practice ring.

"It's been about 2 months. What are you supposed to get your partner of two months for valentines day?Am I even supposed to get anything?"

"Yes you definitely are." Arthur sighed and turned away.

"I thought I could take him on a disgustingly romantic date, so my first thought was picnic but he's a really picky eater and-"

"Could get sick." Morgana finished for him.

"Right then I was thinking that-" Arthur was interrupted again as suddenly a loud blaring noise shook the school. The alarm was sounded. There was only one reason for the alarm. There was an emergency. When Morgana and Arthur finally got to the bunker they automatically found Gwen, Lance, Leon and Gwaine. Arthur wiped his head from side to side quickly his eyes madly searching the room.

"Where's Merlin?" He asked sounding scared. Gwen shook her head.

"I thought he was with you." Arthur shook his head and his eyes whirled around the room again in desperate search of his boyfriend.

"Children, Children." The professor cleared his throat from the front of the room. "It has come to our attention that a student is missing, and it seems as though one of our teachers has taken him." There are times when you have your heart in your throat, and there are times when it drops to the pit of your stomach when the professor spoke those words Arthur's heart disappeared, sucked away to the blackness, with his soul to Merlin where ever he was. Because thats where they belonged thats where Merlin belonged. Together. And when the professor spoke the words those finalizing word that made it true Arthurs body twigged and his conciseness deserted him.

"Merlin Balinor Emery, went missing at 0100 hours this morning." Merlin Balinor Emery, Merlin Balinor Emery, his name echoed through Arthur's skull flowing him through the dark tunnel, the tunnel that led to nowhere.

**A/N- so that was REALY short but as i have said before i end it where i feel it so there. sorry for making you wait for days for less than 600 words :/ sorry but i gave you a nice cliff hanger to dangle from until next time ;) **

**good or bad i love reviews. **


End file.
